


Best Friend (Song Fic)

by jentlejisu



Category: ITZY(Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jentlejisu/pseuds/jentlejisu
Summary: Shin Ryujin recently moved into her new house. She starts unpacking and came across memories from her childhood most specifically her best friend, Choi Jisu
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 11





	Best Friend (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first work in a long time. Thank you if you read this and for a better reading experience listen to Jason Chen's best friend. :)

Shin Ryujin has just recently moved into a deluxe apartment in Normandy, France. It was only a few minutes away from Deauville. The view was breathtaking and makes you feel really one with nature. Ryujin was currently sitting on her couch after taking a break from decluttering tons of moving boxes. There were still many more to go. A particular box caught her attention. Written on it was LITTLE RJ. The box was filled with her childhood mementos. She then saw a vhs tape with the title Little RJ at Hype Park. She decides to put off unpacking and just play the tape.

  
The screen showed 8 year old Shin Ryujin happily running around a park in South Korea. She was playing with paper planes and happily letting it fly. As all paper planes do, it suddenly came to a halt and dropped. A 9 year old girl with eye smiling eyes picked up and gave it back to her. With that small interaction, their friendship blossomed and Shin Ryujin and Choi Jisu were inseparable. They spend most of their childhood just playing around the park, having the best time of their lives. Ryujin didn’t know that back then, Jisu would become one of the most important persons in her life.

  
Years have passed, Both of them are in high school already and they’re still close as ever. By this time, they knew everything about each other. They shared their dreams, hopes and fears with one another. They were open to each other and both accepted each other wholeheartedly when they realized they liked girls. But there’s still one thing Ryujin hasn't told Jisu and she’s not sure if she wants to say it or can ever say it. The truth is over the years, Ryujin found herself staring at her best friend for too long. Wanting to be close to her and etc. And to top it all off, she doesn’t feel this way with her other friends. She ignored these feelings and shrugged it off.

  
Ryujin grown to love dancing which led her to audition in this nearby dance competition. Her parents, Lia, and her other friends Chaeryeong and Yuna all came to support her. It was 10 minutes before her performance and she was feeling nervous. Her palm was sweating and her heart was beating too loud. Her head is filled with doubts like what if she messes up? What if people laugh at her?? She was even thinking about bailing the competition but as she was about to leave. She saw Jisu coming up to her.

  
“You’re nervous aren’t you?” she spoke with a tone that made Ryujin feel comforted.  
“I guess you really know me so well.” Ryujin responded with a chuckle.  
After hearing those words, Jisu engulfed Ryujin into a hug and whispered. “You can do this Ryujinie! The world deserves to see your talent and besides even if this doesn’t work out. I’ll still be your biggest fan.”

  
And with Jisu’s encouraging words, Ryujin won the competition. As she was receiving her trophy, she then looked to the side of the arena where her parents were smiling proudly at her and then she saw Jisu cheering her on with the biggest smile that almost made her eyes disappear. It was at that moment that Ryujin realized that she has feelings for her best friend.

  
Ryujin thought about it for a while and decided to tell her. She thought that she might slightly have chances because Jisu also likes girls. She was about to over to her house but then she read a text that made her heart ache. “Yeji asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes.”  
When Ryujin heard the news it was bittersweet. She’s happy that her best friend found someone perfect for. She met Yeji and she was the kindest person ever. She knew her best friend would be loved and cherished. But a part of her was sad because it could’ve been her. If only she confessed sooner and now she has to watch the love of her life fall in love with someone else.

Yeji and Jisu were happily together for two years. Ryujin almost got used to it and decided to just love Jisu from afar because they were perfect together which was why she was confused when she received a text from Jisu saying that they broke up because Yeji had to study abroad leaving her heartbroken  
Ryujin immediately went over to her with her favorite donuts and cheered her up. She hated seeing Jisu’s watery eyes. It made her heart ache. So she does her best to cheer up. She wondered what would’ve happen if she confessed sooner but how could she tell her back then when she was so in love with Yeji?? And how can I do it now when she’s clearly heartbroken and vulnerable? So Ryujin decided for the second time not to reveal her feelings again.

  
Years have passed and Jisu was now off to College. She was going to study music in New York. As happy as she was for her best friend getting closer to achieving her dream, she couldn’t help but feel sad because they were going to be separated. But she sucked it up. Even up to now Ryujin still loved her. Her feelings never faded instead they grew but she still hasn’t got the guts to confess.

  
During those days they tried to keep in touch using video calls but getting a hold of each other was so hard due to their both busy schedules. Ryujin missed her best friend so much that she decided to fly down to New York. After being away from her, Ryujin finally realized that she needed to tell her or she might lose the chance to. She arrived to New York and got to her dorm but she wasn’t there. She waited for a few hours and she finally saw Jisu.

  
“Ryujin? What are you doing here??” Jisu said in shock still bewildered that her best friend is here  
Ryujin decided that it's now or never. She has to tell her. She’s been keeping this from her for so long.  
“Umm I’m here because I have something to say”. Ryujin answered nervously  
“What is it??”  
“I love you Choi Jisu and not in the best friend kind of way. I always have and I kept it for so long but then I realized that If I don’t say it now and then I’ll probably never will. There I said it” Ryujin confessed while earnestly looking at Jisu’s eyes.

Ryujin was distracted from reminiscing her memories when a certain girl threw a towel around her. And it was her best friend. Right after she confessed, Jisu also confessed that she loved her too. They just both laughed at how dumb they both are for not realizing it sooner.

  
But even though it took too long. Ryujin was happy because at this very moment she was with Jisu, the love of her life who was now her soon to be wife  
Ryuin then look at her fiancé with the most loving eyes and said “It took so long but we made it”

  
“We really did” Jisu replied and gave Ryujin the sweetest kiss in their new humble home in Normandy.


End file.
